


I (Won't) Leave Your Side (For A Second)

by DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/F, Forbidden Love, Salt, Trigger Warning: RWBY Volume 7's everything, White Rose Week 2020 (RWBY), Whiterose week, curse, im still saltier than the soil of mars about this and need to write about it, rwby whiterose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-16
Updated: 2020-06-16
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:54:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24746419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster/pseuds/DerpySlurpyTheDerpMaster
Summary: Something's wrong but Ruby doesn't know what.It feels like there's some sort of... Barrier, between herself and Weiss....Between herself and, anyone really.When she feels compelled to speak, it's to further their plans, point things out, deliver rebuttal to those who refuse to do what's right... It wasn't super apparent at first, she still had some chats with others, she still rode on Elm's shoulders... But, tonight was different. Tonight, it became clear that something other than being tongue tied was at play.She said and did something she never would do. Her lips moved on their own. Her throat was sealed shut as she watched her best friend disappear into the depths of the Schnee Manor.Alone.Completely.Utterly.Alone.
Relationships: Ruby Rose/Weiss Schnee
Comments: 6
Kudos: 44





	I (Won't) Leave Your Side (For A Second)

Something's wrong but Ruby doesn't know what. 

It feels like there's some sort of... Barrier, between herself and Weiss. 

...Between herself and, anyone really. 

When she feels compelled to speak, it's to further their plans, point things out, deliver rebuttal to those who refuse to do what's right. It wasn't super apparent at first, she still had some chats with others, she still rode on Elm's shoulders...

But, tonight was different.

Tonight, it became clear that something other than being tongue tied was at play. 

There was a cold chill in the air as they arrived at the Schnee Manor, as to be expected. It was far more than the Atlesian breeze that made this place so unbearably cold. There was more to it than the temperature in the way that Weiss visibly stiffened as they approached the door. Ruby wanted to say something, _anything_ to comfort her. But, nothing came out. Nothing _could_ come out. It was probably just a shared anxiety. Yeah. That was it.

The door cracked open as Whitley appeared, or what Ruby assumed was Whitley. He shared Weiss and Winter's physical traits, white hair, blue eyes, and that vaguely familiar iciness that once plagued Weiss's steely gaze. ...Was he here alone? Why was he opening the door, wasn't he the Heir or something?

Ruby peaked out of the corner of her eye at Weiss as she spoke, asking about someone named 'Klein.' Had Weiss mentioned him before? She must have, they told each other everything. ...Well, they _did_. Nowadays they didn't talk much. The last time she remembered even touching Weiss was when she was tired from training. She had missed that, she really did. The lack was just her respecting her partner's space. 

...Right?

As they entered the mannor, she noticed the partygoers that seemed to be comprised entirely of Atlas's upper crust, if the expensive outfits were anything to go by. Why hadn't they dressed for this? They all stuck out like sore thumbs! The only person who was wearing _anything_ that could pass as normal clothes was Oscar and even _that_ was a stretch. ...Why did the General bring them all here if they weren't going there...?

Ruby found herself drifting in and out of a haze, as was commonplace these days. She only spoke when compelled or spoken to. She didn't even really know what she was saying, she was just, speaking. Maybe she was getting sick, that must be why she never felt like talking because she wanted to. 

"I'll be in touch."

Ruby snapped out of her haze at the sound of Weiss's voice. Wait, what was she doing? Why was she walking by herself? Was she trying to leave? She sould follow her, this place isn't safe for h-

Nothing.

She couldn't move.

Her eyes widened, trying to call out but her throat was sealed shut. All she saw was Weiss heading for the staircase before the haze returned. She couldn't see anything anymore. W...What happened? Why was Weiss leaving? Ruby PROMISED they'd stay together, so why would she-?

"You're the only one who can look around the mansion without being questioned."

Who said that?

Wait... Was that...

 _Her_ voice?

Did she... Did she _tell_ Weiss to go by herself?

No, that wasn't possible. Ruby would have NEVER done that to her best friend. This was the last place Weiss should be alone. She needed support, she needed... She _needed_ her. So why couldn't she go over to her? Surely, surely they could make the excuse that Weiss was showing Ruby around! Something, anything! Anything to keep her from going in there by herself!

Ruby promised she wouldn't leave her. So _why_ couldn't she run over and catch up? Why couldn't she keep it?

...

No. This wasn't her. Ruby cared about Weiss, she wouldn't leave her alone. She wouldn't ignore her. She wouldn't pretend she doesn't exist until she needed Weiss for something. That wasn't like her. That wasn't who she was.

Someone else... Some _thing_ else was pulling the strings and using her like a sock puppet. 

The haze broke again after what felt like an eternity.

Weiss was gone. 

....

Weiss...

_Where are you?_

**Author's Note:**

> i am still salty about this and needed to write about it don't @ me okay i just hope this is either addressed or these two exchange two words with one another or at least look at each other that's where im at right now


End file.
